Talk:Beta 5 computer
FA status Nomination *'Self-Nomination'(First One) I didn't know if I should nominate this, because it was short but then I saw the Ethan Novakovich and that one is about the same length, or maybe slightly shorter. Anyway I am very proud what I wrote for this article was originally 2 sentences with not even a picture. I dont know how this will be recieved I just knwo I am proud of this article and I feel that it is very, very complete. WEll anyway here goes nothing if its not Featured material, then i wont nominate it ever again so. Here goes nothing.--Kahless 23:29, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. Don't get me wrong, the article's nicely written but I don't feel that it's one of those articles where the author(s) have gone well out of their way to write it - not only in terms of detail but adding background information (where appropriate) and just those other bits and pieces. --Scimitar 16:59, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::What can really be added it had only one appearance?--Kahless 03:21, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: I reorganized the article and split it up into subsections and such to give it an extra kick. I certainly has potential for being featured, which I would like to see as Kahless put a lot of work into it. Regardless I think it needs to be reevaluated, as only one other vote has been made on this article. --Alan del Beccio 21:41, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) * In it's current form, I Support this article. Although, I'm split on if the pic of Roberta Lincoln should stay or be replaced with a small pic (height-wise) with a pic of just the cube, closer up. But I do Support this article. - AJHalliwell **I re-affirm support of the changes, an d a say keep cube pic for it lends itself for size camparrison and i like it--Kahless 05:03, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I withdraw my objection. Support--Scimitar 09:19, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Featured --Alan del Beccio 00:27, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) Aliens The aliens who invented Beta 5 was never named, but we need some sort of name for this site. My name for them on Supernova is Unknown Planet 1000, because we are told they are more then 1000 light years from earth. --TOSrules 02:57, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Also here is my research on the entire world from Assignment earth. I do not give any permission to use it, but it can be valuable for research points towards this article and others in regards to the world. if there is something you'd like to use you can ask. :http://supernovawd.netfirms.com/worlds/Unknown1000/Planet.htm --TOSrules 03:01, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) I don't see any reason we need to give them a name for the site, they should probably how ever get a mention on Unnamed planets. - AJHalliwell 03:27, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Stil doing the edit LOL keep adding more and more, I have added the "more then 1000 light years from earth" to the article you might not see it till i do a save which i do about ever 45minutes or so Kahless 04:22, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Did you find my website helpful? --TOSrules 05:02, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Yes it is have jsut been delayed by IRL issues to continue the edit. books should'nt we mention what was learned in the books. Such as it's destruction at the hands of khan? :The books are non canon, so they should not have much mention. If some one wants to they are allowed to add a small section, Apocrypha. I think some one should add that section, or at least a section mentioning some of the books the computer appeared in. Like The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One– Randomname 22:13, 25 May 2007 (UTC)